Jack and The Reunion
by orenashii
Summary: A series of silly, sweet, and sometimes steamy stories surrounding the Scotsman, the Samurai and his sassy new lady. Jack x Ashi. Rated M for sexy stuff.
1. Reverence

_Author's Note_

Originally written on April 17th, shortly after the airing of Episode 5 of the fifth season.

This will be the first chapter in a series of silly, sweet, and sometimes steamy stories. (Alliteration!) Something about old friends meeting the new people in their respective lives gives my imagination the tingles.

I actually like this story better after the airing of Episode 8. I'm going to assume here that Jack and Ashi have already shared their first kiss but made up some dumb ass excuse as to why they did what they did, refusing to confess their true feelings to each other. Ah, young love. It makes you stupid.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack and the Reunion

* * *

Chapter 1:

Reverence

Synonyms: _awe, admiration_

* * *

The day was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as a reunion with a clan of wild Scots can be.

Rather, this moment was peaceful. A moment of stillness. The Scotsman accompanied the samurai and his companion to a shady hill less than a mile from the rambunctious castle. While it had been a delight bringing his old friend back to his home and introducing him to his beautiful heather blossoms, the Scotsman respected his friend's fondness for peace and quiet.

Jack placed the basket next to the base of the tree that shaded them. He removed a small teapot and three cups. An odd expression passed his face.

"I," he began, turning to his ghostly friend. "I suppose you won't be needing a cup then, yes?"

The Scotsman burst out laughing. "Even if I could still drink, I wouldn't be savvy to any of that leaf juice you're always putting away."

Jack smiled sadly and nodded. He placed the third cup in front of him anyway. "We'll call it ceremonial," he said.

"If it'll make you happy, you sentimental patsy."

Ashi covered her mouth as she snorted. The two men looked at her and she tried to hold in her laughter. Jack looked at her with a particularly questionable expression.

"What?" she said sweetly. "You are kind of a sentimental patsy."

The Scotsman slapped his hand on his friend's back, hard enough to make him cough, as he cackled. Jack quickly recovered, closing his eyes and putting a hand over his chest dramatically. "Ashi. You wound me."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," she retorted. Their eyes met. They smiled.

The ghostly warrior eyed the two of them. It was abundantly clear that something deeper was going on between them, but the mere mention of their relationship reduced them to a couple of mim-moothed, milk drinkers.

'We are… companions' was all they offered.

A moment passed. A moment too long. The pair's eyes widened and looked away from each other embarrassingly. Jack mumbled something about tea leaves. The Scotsman shook his head in amusement.

Jack went about pouring hot water into each of their cups. He removed a small bamboo vial of tea leaves from the breast of his gi and tapped the leaves into Ashi's cup. She let the leaves steep for a few minutes while he prepared the others and brought the cup to her lips. She breathed in the scent before taking a sip.

"How is it?" Jack asked.

"Good." They smiled at each other again. Another moment. At this point, the Scotsman rolled his eyes. These two were pathetic.

Jack was just about to bring his own cup to his lips when a breeze passed. The three warriors paused their movement. Something was approaching.

They looked out towards the horizon and spotted a group of men marching towards them. As they approached, as far as the three could tell, they appeared to be human. Of, perhaps, taller than average height. Their bodies were covered in markings made from richly colored paints, contrasting sharply with the pallor of their skin. Each was armed with short, curved blades and round shields made of a dark wood.

Jack sighed. "I recognize these warriors."

"You do?" Ashi replied.

"Yes. They are quite-"

"Samurai Jack!" the leader of the trope yelled out. "We finally meet again!" The leader took in a deep breath and proceeded to dictate, what they could only assume, was the full and complete history of their tribe. The phrases 'proud and esteemed warriors', 'feared by all', and 'you humiliated our former leader so deeply he tarred and feathered _himself_ ' were among the highlights.

"-talkative," Jack finished.

"-and when the glorious moment of your fall occurs, we will collect your head and fashion your skull into a goblet with which we may drink the finest wines!" The warrior had finally finished his tirade. The other warriors cheered.

"I'll take this one," Ashi spoke up.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah. Need to stay limber, you know? Plus, you just got your tea. Enjoy it."

Jack smiled. "Very well," he nodded his head to blow the steam from his drink. Ashi stood up smoothly, stretching her arms above her head, before calmly making her decent down the knoll.

"Wha-!" the Scotsman cried out. "You're just gonna let that woman fight your battles, eh?! Look at her! The lass is but a wisp! I half expect her to blow away in the breeze."

"She is no ordinary woman."

"She doesn't even have a weapon!"

"Ashi!" Jack called out. "Do you need a weapon?"

"Nope! I'm feeling hands-on today," she grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

The Scotsman gawked. He turned to continue his protest but the words caught in this throat when he saw the look on his friend's face. The samurai carried a slight smile. Sly, even, as though he held a covetous secret.

Ashi stood before the line of warriors. One of them attempted to make a quip about her stature. How she was a frail, little female who should run back and let the men do the work. She let the words fall from her like rain from a leaf. She said nothing.

Silence enveloped them. The tension of imminent battle hung thick in the air.

A breeze blew by. The leaves rustled.

She took a deep breath in. And out.

The first warrior charged, scimitar out, aiming for her head. She dodged easily, swiftly bringing her leg upwards to knee him in the stomach. The warrior had the good sense to block with his shield, only to be stunned when it shattered. Her momentum carried her forward, her knee finally meeting his gut.

He hunched over, stunned, the wind knocked out of him. She raised her arm above her and delivered a sharp blow to the back of his head with her elbow. He was rendered unconscious immediately.

"Anyone else?"

The Scotsman raised his eyebrows in awe as the other warriors cried out and charged, and she proceeded to beat the living shit out of each one. Gracefully. Mercilessly.

Easily.

Now only one warrior remained. He looked around at his fallen comrades and eventually shrugged.

"No, thank you," the warrior spoke. "This is way above my pay grade." He turned and walked away.

Ashi smirked in satisfaction.

"I can't believe it," the Scotsman breathed, dumbstruck. A few moments passed. Then he burst out laughing. "That's your woman, alright! Should have known, really, you'd take up a companion that wasn't a total ass-kicker, eh, lad?" He looked over at Jack who seemed quite content staring at Ashi.

"Lad?" No response.

"Laddie?" he said a little louder. Still nothing.

"Jack!" he practically shouted in his ear. The samurai jumped, finally looking away from her. He blinked up at the taller warrior. The Scotsman began laughing once again. He slapped his hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Wow. You've got it bad, laddie." The samurai blushed. Blushed!

The samurai cleared his throat, trying to regain some dignity. "As I said," he spoke softly, turning his gaze back to her. He watched as she brought up a hand up to her shoulder, rolling her head back and forth and she massaged her neck. She looked up at him and beamed. He smiled back.

"She is no ordinary woman."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Oh, Ashi. You beautiful badass. How I adore you.

The next [few] chapters have been written. Just needs some tender, lovin' editing. The next chapter will feature the lovely Flora! And awkward-around-girls!Jack.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Unexpected

_Author's Note_

Greetings and salutations! Welcome back to the story. This one'll be short and sweet.

This is a shameless way of distracting myself until the finale airs tonight. THE HYPE IS REAL.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack and The Reunion

* * *

Chapter 2:

Unexpected

Synonyms: _stunning, swift_

* * *

"A new outfit?"

"That's what I'm saying, Jack!" Flora exclaimed.

The samurai raised an eyebrow. "Is that really necessary?"

"You'd want to fit in with the clan, don't you? It's customary to wear our best to these types of events. And what one it'll be! It's not often we can enjoy the company of our father's oldest friend!"

"I am quite comfortable in my gi," he responded. But he didn't want to be disrespectful. "But I thank you for the offer."

"Aw, but you must! We've even got your woman a new outfit!"

"Ashi?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Of course! Who else would I be talking about?"

With perfect timing, the woman in question rounded the corner. Jack's breath caught in his throat.

Ashi stood before them in an outfit almost identical to Flora's. Black, sleeveless top tucked into an asymmetrical plaid skirt. Cuffs on her wrists. Leather boots that stretched to her knees.

Yet the two women couldn't have looked more different.

"Had to make some adjustments, of course. Such a tiny thing, you are," Flora said jovially, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Ashi laughed nervously as the samurai looked at her. Flora noticed the tension and grinned. The pair was hopeless. "I'll leave you to it. Let me know if you'd like to join in, Samurai. Hate for you to be the odd man out." She winked at him as she turned and left.

An awkward moment of silence passed between them. Ashi cleared her throat, wondering why she felt so uneasy. She realized she'd never felt self-conscious about her looks around him. Hell, she'd fought alongside him naked! But the look she was currently receiving from him was quite unnerving.

"Is, um, something wrong?" she asked.

The samurai swallowed hard. No, there was nothing wrong. It was just his companion in a different outfit. He had seen her in different outfits! She looked menacing in her all black skin suit. She looked pretty in her dress made of leaves. He couldn't say for sure how she looked naked; he'd done his best to cover her quickly to respect her.

But in this outfit? All low cut and skin tight and a corset-looking thing that cinched her tiny waist and skirt that showed off her entire leg from thigh to hip?

She looked _sexy_. And he wasn't prepared for that.

And in feeling this way, his brain defaulted to spewing word vomit.

"No, no, you look delectable. I mean delightful!" _Oh no._ He was stammering now. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and all the way to his ears. He wondered if his face would ever return to its normal color.

"Sorry, I..." He was desperately trying to regain his composure.

"What I meant to say was," he finally said after a breath. "You look very nice."

She smiled, a sound of amusement escaping her lips. She wore a matching blush on her face which only deepened his attraction to her. "Thank you."

"I should be going. I will see you at the event." He bowed slightly and calmly walked away. That is until he rounded the corner, where the sound of his sandals gave away the fact that he was practically running away.

She covered her mouth with her hand as her smile grew. As embarrassing as that was, it was quite sweet.

"Delectable, eh?" Ashi jumped, not noticing Flora had returned. "You know what that means, don't you? He wants to _eat_ you." The tall woman was now a complete mess of laughter.

"Oh my god," Ashi mumbled, burying her face in her hands, absolutely mortified. But also keen to the idea. _What? No!_ She discreetly pressed her thighs together, hoping the feeling would leave her.

Flora slapped a hand on her back. "Chin up, lass! Let's go to the party. I'm sure all that tension has worked up a mighty appetite." Ashi groaned, hoping the conversation would turn anywhere else. "We'll eat, drink, and be merry! And who knows? Maybe after the party, you can whet a different appetite?"

"Flora!" she exclaimed.

Ashi's blush spread further as Flora led her through the castle, her laughter echoing off the walls.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

I know. I know what you're thinking. _I agree._

This little story is riddled with cliches. You've read this story before, perhaps many times, just in a different fandom. But I couldn't help myself! Ashi _would look really hot_ in Flora's outfit. Is there a talented artist out there that can make this dream come true? If there is, someone please let me know.

Thanks for reading! The next chapter requires some pretty heavy edits so hopefully it'll make it on here in a few days. After the dust settles from the finale. Oh god now I'm thinking about the finale again. _Oh god my body is ready._


	3. Relinquish

_Author's Note_

I said in the previous chapter that I was going to wait until the dust settled from the finale.

But... FUCK THAT. THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY CAUSE I AIN'T DONE YET.

* * *

Relinquish

Synonyms: _abandon, kiss good-bye_

* * *

I.

They ran into each other at the large doors of the Grand Hall. Well, not so much ran into each other; she waited for him. Flora had already gone inside. She smiled at him as he approached.

He smiled back but she could immediately tell that he looked nervous. She felt a fluttering in her stomach. He just looked so sweet.

"Ashi," he began. He bowed slightly before looking into her eyes. "I want to apologize for earlier."

She put up a hand to stop him. "Please don't worry about that. Let's just go in." She shrugged one of her shoulders and tilted her head to the side. "And have a good time?"

"Yes," he agreed. His heartbeat sped up at her posture. She was so pretty. He held out his elbow to her. Ashi looked at him in confusion.

"You are, um," he said, "supposed to take my arm. So I can escort you inside."

"Ah!" She linked her arm in his just as the doors of the Grand Hall began to open.

She beamed. She had a strong feeling that it would a good time, indeed.

* * *

II.

The clan rejoiced as the pair walked in. The party, though only having started moments ago, was already in full swing. Men and women swarmed the hall, drinks in hand, laying out swords for dancing. One of the Scotsman's lovely daughters escorted them to the head table, where her father was already seated.

They each exchanged pleasantries before sitting down.

A tall man with scraggly red hair and a thick beard came by with a golden tray of goblets. Ashi shrugged when asked what she preferred, having never had alcohol before.

"Never?" The man almost looked offended. "Well, we'll be changing that right up, won't we?"

She wasn't really fond of the ale, the bubbles were too tingly in her throat. The whiskey she found far too bitter. She hesitatingly took a sip of the wine, fearing the worst. She licked her lips as she swallowed. Then she smiled.

"This one. Definitely this one."

The man handed her a glass with a grin. He turned to Jack who decided to drink whatever Ashi had chosen.

Everyone raised their goblets to their honored guests.

* * *

 _Interlude._

Ashi set her goblet down, now empty, and was amazed as another Scot appeared before her, filling her goblet back up to the brim. She leaned over to Jack.

"Have you ever been drunk before?"

He tilted his head in thought. "A few times. Very seldom. I do not like the feeling of not being in control."

She nodded. "Be careful," he gently warned her as she once again raised the cup to her lips.

* * *

III.

Flora and two of her sisters swarmed their table, begging Ashi to dance with them. She looked over at Jack hesitantly, who merely shrugged. She thought, why not? It seemed simple enough.

Jack watched in admiration as Ashi slowly picked up the dance, laughing and clapping her hands even as she fumbled. Flora and the others cheered around her. Eventually, Ashi turned back towards him, extending her arms out and nodding her head to come join them.

Jack laughed but shook his head 'no', not wanting to embarrass himself. Ashi pouted, clasping her hands in front of her chest. _Please?_ she mouthed.

He felt the Scotsman nudge his shoulder. It always surprised him when he did that. How was a ghost able to interact with solid matter?

"It's rude to keep your lady waiting," he said. Jack sighed, having already explained this countless times.

"I do not know why you insist on referring to her like that. She is my compan-" The Scotsman smacked his shoulder, interrupting him.

"Just go dance with her, you ninny."

Another sigh. He relented.

Ashi clapped her hands together in glee when she saw him stand from his seat. He made his way around the table and she stepped forward to greet him. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying mind to her feet and tripped over the handle of one of the swords. She put her arms out and steadied herself on the nearest solid object in her reach. Which just so happened to be his shoulders.

She looked up at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. He laughed along as well. Her hands never left his shoulders. His hands settled on her hips.

The Scotsman's daughters looked amongst themselves briefly before making various swooning and kissing faces at each other.

Those two were hopeless.

* * *

IV.

Jack had just returned to the table from speaking with a few other members of the Scotsman's clan. Ashi had stolen his seat and was talking, rather animatedly, to the Scotsman. Something about skydiving from a hot air balloon.

Her face somehow lit up even brighter when he sat down beside her. She turned away from the Scotsman and tapped his shoulder incessantly.

"Have you tried this soup yet?" She reached down in front of her and scooped a hearty spoonful of the thick, white soup. "It's delicious!" She blew on it gently before holding it out to him. He hesitated.

"Do not worry," he told her, "I will get my own when it comes back around." He felt a touch of nervousness in him. Wasn't it too intimate to be fed by her?

"Oh, come on!" she said excitedly. "Just have some of mine! Please?" There was that pout again. A small smile touched his lips.

"Very well," he said. He leaned forward allowing her to feed him. His eyebrows raised. It was quite good. He opened his mouth to compliment but the words caught in his throat as he watched her lick the spoon, the one that was just _in his mouth_ , to eat the leftovers.

Something about that simple action made him feel warm inside. It was probably nothing. Right. Nothing. He took a long sip of his wine, hoping the feeling would subside.

* * *

 _Interlude._

This dance was different. It required a partner. Jack and Ashi couldn't contain their laughter as they bumped against one another, nearly stepping on toes, their hands intertwined. They both felt so free. Any stress had long since been abandoned.

The Clan Druid, a different one than Jack had met in the past, stepped forward, interrupting them, to pay his respects to the samurai.

Ashi's hand was still wrapped around his waist. Jack's arm draped her shoulder. They both knew it but made no move to separate from each other as she was introduced to the clan's oldest and most revered member.

* * *

V.

Ashi knew her face was red. In part, because the alcohol had increased her body temperature. Another part was that she had, once again, exerted herself dancing with their host's daughters.

But the most contributing factor as to why Ashi's face nearly matched the color of her plaid skirt was because she, foolishly, decided to sit at her new friends' table, where the conversation quickly turned to her 'companion'.

"A man that gifted with his sword is almost certain to be gifted with the other!" one of them yelled. The women raised their goblets and cheered.

"We can only hope, lasses!" Flora exclaimed between her laughter. "Such a shy man. You should have seen the look on his face when he saw this wee one in her new garb!"

"Oh no. Please, not this," Ashi whimpered.

Flora slammed her hand on the table as she retold the awkward encounter. The table erupted in laughter.

She took a long sip from her goblet. She looked up over the rim of it and saw Jack, laughing with his own group. She felt her lips turn up in a small smile. He looked so relaxed, so happy. Their eyes met. They smiled at one another.

The girls turned towards the samurai and a loud chorus of 'aww's came from them. Ashi and Jack looked away from each other quickly, blushing. Laughter erupted once more. Ashi touched her face, hoping to cool her cheeks down.

"Cut the tension with a knife, couldn't you?"

"They'll be banging in no time, just you wait."

"Just don't let him forget to play with your pearl, darling!" The women clinked their glasses again with a loud shout.

"My what?"

The group lapsed into a rare silence. It was short.

"Oh, you sweet thing. You've so much to learn."

"Welcome to the most important lesson of your life!"

Ashi didn't think her blush could become deeper. She had never been more wrong.

* * *

VI.

As it turned out, sex wasn't the only thing on a Scot's mind when the drinks were flowing.

Ashi cackled as she slammed her opponent's fist into the table, winning her third arm wrestling match in a row. The men and some of the women had begun challenging each other to tests of strength. She was aggressive by nature and now, spurred on by the wine coursing through her veins, cracked her knuckles in raw anticipation.

But she kept getting dismissed!

"Then why not face me?" she finally asked. "Surely you aren't afraid of being outclassed by a 'mere wisp'," she had said, a chorus of 'oohs' echoed through the hall.

The men were stunned that such a tiny thing could best their clan's largest. But Jack knew. Ashi was not cheating, not really, but she did approach these challenges with a different angle the other men couldn't compete with.

As the Scotsman once told him: "You don't play by the rules."

* * *

VII.

Ashi stood and stretched her arms above her head. Jack turned to her at that moment, pretending not to notice the lengthening of her body.

"I think I'm going to turn in," she said, looking at the two men seated beside her. Her eyes were a bit unfocused, the alcohol having long since taken its toll. She leaned forward and a blush appeared on Jack's cheeks, hastily thinking she was going to kiss him. She wrapped an arm around his neck and touched her cheek to his hair in a half hug.

"Goodnight Jack." She looked to his right with a nod.

"Scotsman." Her face broke into a lopsided grin. "Thank you for what has been, without a doubt, the noisiest night of my life."

The Scotsman returned her grin with a chortle. "Aye, lass." Ashi turned to walk away but not before sparing one last glance to the samurai. He smiled at her and bowed his head.

Jack took a sip from his goblet and watched her as she left the grand hall. His eyes were fixed on the gentle sway of her hips. He placed his cup down as he shut his eyes. The wine was making him feel foolish.

"Alright, that's it!" the Scotsman exclaimed. He lowered himself down to Jack's level and looked him straight in the eyes. "You are going to tell me what's what. Right now."

Jack broke eye contact. "I do not know what you mean."

"You must think I'm dumb if you think I'd buy that bag of malarkey."

Jack closed his eyes. The Scotsman scoffed at the mock attempt to look composed. "I assume you are speaking of Ashi. As I have told you, many times, she is my compan-"

"Shut it! You two have been making stupid eyes at each other since I ran into you! The tension between you two is so thick, I'd risk dulling my blade trying to cut it! I'd no sooner had two parties to separate the both of you, so I wouldn't have to watch the two of you eye bang each other all night."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. "Please do not speak of her in such vulgar terms."

"Oh grow up, you pansy! Should I put an extra lock on her door? Better yet, your door. Might keep you from humping on each other like a couple of stray dogs."

He resisted the urge to massage his temples. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his gut.

"Unless, of course, that's what you want. You both look like you need a good romp."

The samurai opened his eyes and looked as his friend nervously. He could walk away. He could retire to his room just as Ashi had done and be through with this.

The Scotsman placed a heavy hand on his shoulder with a snort. "I'm just giving you a hard time, laddie, lighten up! I was married for nearly seventy years. I know a thing or two about what you're feeling. Hell, I've got the offspring to prove it! I could offer you some tips, heh, if you catch my meaning."

Perhaps it was the drink coursing through his brain that lowered his inhibition. Most likely, though, it was the feeling of desperation that bubbled within him, needing to tell someone, anyone, about these feelings he could not quite understand.

He sighed, finally giving in. "Very well."

* * *

VIII.

Later that night, Jack walked through the dark halls of the Scotsman's castle. It was strange that a structure filled to the brim with the most rambunctious clan he'd ever met could become so quiet at night. He sighed, grateful for the break.

He had told the Scotsman of he and Ashi's story. He tried keeping the details to a minimum but the Scotsman was not one for subtlety.

"So, lad," he had said, elbowing him in the ribs with a wink. "Have you poked her with your sword yet?"

Jack buried his face in his hands, remembering the time he actually _had_ poked her with his sword. The Scotsman had laughed himself hoarse.

Nearly an hour of lewd jokes, unwanted sex advice, and a long, insult-laced demand that he ' _confess his feelings and get on with it_ ' passed before the samurai finally dismissed himself. He listened to the sounds of his sandals echoing off of the walls. Sconces on the walls held chunky candles whose light danced across the brick.

Movement at the end of the hall caught his attention. He walked forward and turned to follow.

"Ashi?"

She jumped, slightly startled. One palm was rubbing her eye as if she had just woken up. "Oh! Hey! I was just going for a walk. My head still feels kind of," she trailed off. She thrummed her fingertips on her temple, searching for a word she did not know.

"Buzzy?" she finally offered. Jack let out a breath in amusement. He couldn't deny how adorable she looked.

"I understand. I, too, am still feeling the effect." A long moment passed between them.

"Would you, ah," she asked, "like to join me?"

He did not respond right away. The conversation he'd had with the Scotsman was still fresh in his mind. But this was not the time nor place to address such things, right? He hesitated.

"I mean unless you just want to go to bed! I won't stop you, you must be tired, I'll just see you in the morning," she was rambling, her words slightly slurred.

"No," he interjected. He smiled at her. "I would very much like to accompany you."

She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Okay then."

She continued her stride down the hall. She pursed her lips in concentration. They were going to be alone. At night. In the dark. Sure, they had been alone before. But this was different. She closed her eyes, willing the feeling of intoxication away from her so she could clear her thoughts. She had no such luck. Nervous anticipation bubbled within her.

Her night was far from over.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Goddamn it. I mean, just... goddamn it. I love you, Samurai Jack but you ripped my heart out with this ending. How about this? I accept the final episode as cannon, with the exception of the last few minutes. HOW DARE YOU. I'VE BEEN SHIPPING JACKxHAPPINESS ALL MY DAMN LIFE AND NOW YOU PULL THIS?

NO.

I WILL CONTINUE WITH THESE STORIES. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS DIRTY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


	4. Try

_Author's Note_

RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Ahem.

I apologize for my outburst last night. My emotions were running high.

You know what... on second thought: I'm not sorry! That ending gutted me like nothing else. I'm still reeling. It's like a have a hangover but worse because I can't fix it with water and Advil.

So, on that note: here! Have a lemon. It's long and steamy. And there's more where that comes from.

Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. You are my quest.

Enjoy! You dirty birds. ;)

* * *

Jack and The Reunion

* * *

Chapter 4:

Try

Synonyms: _experiment, taste_

* * *

The night air was warm but the breeze was cool.

They stopped at the top of a hill overlooking the grand landscape. She smiled at the sight in wonder. The moon hung in the sky, large and bright, casting an ethereal glow on everything it touched. She made quick work of taking off her boots and wiggled her toes in the cool grass with a grin. She took a seat and looked up when Jack did not follow. He was still gazing upon the landscape, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

She said his name softly and he turned around. She stretched her hand towards him. He took it, eventually, and seated himself next to her. They both turned and looked out in silence, enjoying the quiet of the night.

"So," she started, "what did you and the Scotsman talk about after I left?"

He flushed. He was not prepared to have this conversation.

"Nothing... important."

She only offered a 'hmm' in response, a sense of calm overtaking her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and exhaled. Jack felt his heartbeat speed up. He heard her laugh.

"Some night, huh? I've never seen you enjoy yourself so much."

Jack let out a long breath and relaxed his shoulders. He smiled. "Yes. They are good people. It has been quite some time since I was in their company."

"All the dancing, the food, the drinks!" she listed off. "I don't think I've ever," she waved a hand in front of herself, again not sure of what expression to use. "Let go... like that. Ever before. I've never laughed so much. I've never seen _you_ laugh so much! It was fun."

"You were quite animated," Jack chuckled back at her. She punched him softly in the arm to shut him up but laughed nonetheless. She brought her hand down to rest on his. Jack's laughter calmed.

She used a single finger to trace a slow path up from his wrist, past his knuckle and back down. He could feel sweat beading on his forehead.

"It sounds good on you, you know," she said. She brought her head up from his shoulder. Jack looked at her questioningly. "Laughter. I like the way yours sounds."

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "You do?"

She nodded her head. "I wish," she paused. "I wish I could make you laugh like that all the time." He could feel his chest constrict at her words. They looked deeply into each other's eyes.

This was it. This was the moment. Any second now the spell would be broken. Their eyes would widen and they would turn away from each other. He would say something awkward and she would nervously laugh.

Ashi let out a breath from her nostrils, steeling her resolve. _Screw it._

She kissed him.

Jack felt a chill that froze every body part as it coursed it's way down his spine. Her lips were soft. He should stop this. She smelled really nice. He should run away. But then he thought he felt her start to pull back and his decision was made.

She sighed in delight as she felt his lips part slightly, kissing her back. They brushed their lips against each other's slowly, cautiously, having an unclear understanding of what to do. They both broke apart slightly, each of them instinctively licking their lips. Their eyes made contact.

Jack brought a hand up to her face, caressing her cheek before settling at the back of her head, his thumb at her ear. He pulled gently, bringing her lips to his once more, his mouth opened slightly wider than it had been.

A small sound escaped her mouth. Did she just moan? It only made him kiss her more firmly, his mouth gently alternating between kissing her top and bottom lip. She returned it enthusiastically.

They laughed here and there when someone's aim was a little too high or low, kisses landing above their mouths or on their chins. She brought her hand to his neck, closing any remaining gaps between them.

They kissed for a long time, experimenting, learning what felt good to one another. Soon their tongues were entwined. Ashi ran her thumb across Jack's wet bottom lip with a mumbled 'sorry' for overdoing it. Eventually, they found a comfortable rhythm, slow and deep, peppered with the sounds of soft moans and laughter.

All the while, the temperature had been rising. Ashi pulled herself up to sit on her knees, scooting as close as she could to him. She tilted his chin up and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip. Jack's hands found the small of her back and pulled her forward. In a bold move, Ashi swung her leg around Jack's lap, straddling him.

Jack, in his surprise, stopped kissing her but did not open his eyes. He moved his head down and rested against her neck. His breathing had become heavy. His head swam with the scent of her skin. Her closeness was more potent than any liquor or spirit. He moved his hands lower, one on her hip, the another on her thigh, as he brought her flush against him.

Ashi rolled her hips, her head falling back with a breathy moan. Finally, the sensitive area between her legs was getting some attention. She was thrilled. She fisted her hands in his hair now, loosening it up until his pin fell out, making Jack shiver as the strands fell to his shoulders. Their mouths met again frantically.

They ground against each other slowly, basking in the sensation. Their grip on each other tightened. The heat between them climbing. Frustration began settling between the two of them.

It wasn't enough.

"Ashi," Jack groaned desperately. "I want to touch you."

She moaned in agreement. Her thoughts raced with anticipation of where he would go next.

"Where?" she whispered.

"Everywhere."

Her response was immediate.

"Do it. I want you to."

He kissed her neck. Ran his fingertips down the column of her throat to reach the top of her chest. He hesitated going lower. "Please," she moaned, letting her hands travel down his shoulders in encouragement.

His tongue grazed her collarbone, spurred on by her words. His hand moved to her breast and traced the edge of fabric covering her skin.

"May I," he breathed, nervousness tinting his voice. "Take this off?"

She made a sound he could reasonably compare to a growl. She leaned back, pushing his hands away as her own hands worked to unbuckle her belt. She tossed it aside. She pulled the fabric of her top from beneath her skirt, pulling it over her head as quickly as she could. It was a little difficult, that shirt was so tight, but she managed. She tossed that aside, too. She ran a hand through her hair and stared down at her partner. She straddled him, chest bare, with an unabashed look.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight. He had seen her nude once but had made a point not to look. It was disrespectful! But now, he swallowed hard, now her chest was right in his face. But he'd asked for this! This is what he wanted! Why did he feel like he was on the edge of a panic attack?

Ashi placed a hand on his chin and tilted his head up. She could still see the nervousness in his expression. She made a fist at the top of his chest and pulled his gi from his shoulders. She was half naked, why shouldn't he be? It was only fair.

"Touch me, Jack," she said in a low voice. "I really want to know what you feel like."

She watched his dark eyes harden. Determination.

He pulled her down to kiss her, already bolder with her declaration. He left a wet path down her neck to the valley between her breasts. He turned his head and gently flicked at one of her nipples with his tongue. Her head tilted back as she panted into the night sky.

He pulled his head back and moved his hands from her hips, up her sides, and to her chest. He weighed her breasts in his hands before gently squeezing them, massaging them. His eyes sought hers for approval. She licked her lips and nodded. He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth. She groaned in absolute delight. He let her hips grind into his.

Now it was his turn to moan. She really liked the sound of it. He removed one of his hands from her chest and wrapped it around her waist again, wanting just as badly to feel the friction as she did.

His mouth continued to work on her chest. He left her nipple and kissed his way to the next. He opened his mouth and bit down.

"Ah!" she cried out, startled. His head snapped up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He was stammering again. "I can stop if you want."

"No!" she said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "No. It's okay. Just a little too hard. Um," she trailed off. She wasn't sure what to say next. "Try it again? Just… gentler?" He nodded but didn't move right away. It was a tense moment.

"It's okay," she reassured him again. She could see his throat bob as he swallowed. He still looked worried but nodded nonetheless. His head dipped down again. He let his tongue wet her first before gently, extremely gently, putting his teeth on her.

He pulled back. His eyes met hers. She smiled. "Yes. That feels good."

She still felt quite aroused but the awkwardness of the situation had let some of the air out. She'd have to work to fix that. She placed her hands on the side of his head and kissed him, rolling her tongue around his. She laughed a little, their kissing was so unrefined. Her laughter caused him to moan. His moan caused her to moan. Then they both laughed. They were a mess.

His hands were at her skirt now, running them around the top, looking for a buckle, a clasp, anything. She smirked into his mouth. He was no longer asking for permission.

She sprinkled kisses about his neck, same as he'd done to her, as she grabbed at the shorter side of her skirt. She fumbled with it a bit, the stupid zipper was constantly getting snagged in the fabric, before she finally succeeded. Fortunately, the zipper went down the length of the skirt so there was no need for her to stand to take it off. She flung it away, joining the ever growing pile of discarded clothing.

His hands splayed against her thighs. He felt light-headed. He had never seen a naked woman this close before and now there was one rubbing against his erection. Anxiety still crept along the edges of his consciousness but he was decidedly too aroused to dwell on it.

He wanted her. All of her.

They were kissing again but it was short lived. Jack pressed his forehead to her collar, not wanting to miss a moment. Her breath was catching. His hand was so close to the area they both knew she wanted to be touched. They watched as his hand disappeared between her legs.

"Ashi," he groaned as he slowly ran a finger up her center. She was so soft. Her nails pressed deeply into the back of his neck. He shuddered contrast. "You're so wet," he said, more to himself than anyone.

"Mmm," she replied, her voice higher pitched than normal. The sounds of pleasure she was making intensified with every moment as she slowly started rocking against his finger. "I want more," she murmured; she'd probably hate the begging tone in her voice if she wasn't so turned on. "Please."

He continued teasing her with his hand, his confidence growing. He wrapped his free arm around her, forcing her to sit up on her knees. He removed the rest of his gi and haphazardly threw it behind her, sort of laying it out.

He placed a kiss on her stomach before gently commanding her: "Lie down."

She did. He felt his member twitch as she lay on her back, immediately opening her legs, ready and waiting for him.

He was on his knees before her, admiring her. He ran his hand against her once more, reveling in how she arched her back in pleasure. He found her entrance and slowly pushed a finger inside.

He watched in fascination as he moved his finger in and out of her and how she moved her hips to match the rhythm. He reached under his fundoshi to stroke himself. He'd never seen anything so erotic.

He could see his fingers glistening in the moonlight. An idea struck him.

She whined as he pulled his hand away from her. She lifted her head from the ground at the feeling of his lips on the side of her knee.

She looked down at him in confusion, yet giddy with anticipation, as his mouth moved higher. "Jack? What are you doing?" she whispered. He didn't answer right away, preferring to drag his mouth along the tender skin of her inner thigh.

"I want to taste you."

She whimpered. She had never heard anything so sexy.

His hands cradled the back of her legs as he finally let his tongue hang from his mouth. He gently ran it, hot and slow, up the core of her. Her head lolled backward as she gasped, having never expected anything to feel this good.

He glided against her once more, letting the taste of her coat his tongue. He pulled back slightly and licked his lips. He pressed a single digit into her once more. He was rewarded with his name on her lips.

His finger began pumping, harder and faster, as her breathing hitched. Ashi groaned in unexpected frustration.

"Wait. Go slower."

He slowed his pace down until she hummed in approval. "Sorry," he whispered, placing an open mouthed kiss on, what he would soon find out was, her most sensitive area. Her hips bucked, surprising them both.

Ashi sat up on her forearms to watch him. He repeated his action, taking his time to swirl his tongue around her. "Please don't stop," she begged. "That feels _so good_."

He nodded, never intending to stop. He made sure to pay close attention to every sound, every movement she made, wanting to pleasure her just as badly as she wanted to be pleased. It was not long before he felt her shivering, her fingernails raking his hair.

She felt something coiling within her tighter, tighter, tighter. Her thoughts became hazy. Her words were coming out shorter. She knew she was close to something but she didn't know what. Her muscles tensed up. Her breathing sputtered until she was holding it altogether.

"Relax," he told her. "You're having an orgasm." _I hope._ He thought himself smart enough to recognize the signs.

"Wha-?" She didn't have time to get the words out before she felt a sharp sensation on her thigh. "Ah!" He had bitten her again, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to startle her into breathing again. She inhaled sharply and exhaled with a long, loud moan.

"Breathe," he said quickly before delving his tongue into her once more. It did not take long.

She screamed.

She released.

Shockwaves rippled throughout her body. She cried out his name, smacked her head into the ground beneath her, back arched. Jack held her hips, letting her ride out the waves of her pleasure on his mouth. Her cries continued as the intensity flooded her.

She could hear her blood pumping in her ears. Her chest still heaved as she felt herself slowly falling back down. Her thighs quivered. She lazily moved her arms, bringing a hand to run through her hair. She let her other hand travel down her neck, her breasts, her stomach, reveling in the softness and sensitivity of her own body.

She had never felt more beautiful than she did at that moment.

Ashi shuddered as she became too sensitive and gently pushed her lover's head away from her. She laughed softly, shakily as their eyes met.

He was looking at her intensely. Watching a woman come for the first time had been… _incredibly hot_. He admired the sheen of sweat on her skin, the flush of color on her chest. All because of him. His chest swelled with satisfaction.

He licked his lips slowly then smiled. He began to shift his position, now on his knees, leaning down to kiss her below her navel. He drew a circle around it with his tongue before moving up her body until he once again faced her.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing him down to kiss him. His mouth was still warm with her. They kissed each other slowly, lazily. He gave her one last pull of his lips before he sat up, spreading out the fabric of his gi to make space, and laying down beside her.

They stared at each other for a few moments. She reached for him and he happily complied, opening his arms to her and holding her close. Relaxation washed over her as she listened to his steady breathing. She tilted her head up and met his gaze.

"Thank you," she said softly. He flushed. She snorted. Flustered Jack was back!

"Well, um, you are quite welcome. I enjoyed, uh, _it_ myself and-"

"No, not that!" she laughed. "Okay, well, yes. For that. That was incredible." He looked away for a moment feeling embarrassed. And proud.

"But not just that. For everything." He looked back at her with a small smile. "I really enjoy being with you."

He felt his chest tighten. When had he ever felt so content? He dipped his head down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I also enjoy being with you." She kissed him back before he pulled away. He held her close, turning his body slightly so that she could rest her head on his chest. She took a deep breath, finally ready for sleep to envelop her.

Until a thought occurred to her. Something that had been said earlier that day. Her eyes widened spectacularly as she let out a quick breath. Jack looked down at her when he felt her body shaking slightly. His eyebrows knitted together.

She turned away from him to lie on her back, her hand covering her eyes as her laughter steadily increased at the memory.

"What is so funny?" he asked her.

She wiped tears of mirth from the corner of her eyes and turned her head to look at him. At first, she could barely get the words out.

"Flora was right. You _did_ want to eat me."

The mortified look on Jack's face was enough to throw her into another round of laughter.

"Chin up, lad," Ashi said, wrapping her arms around him and placing a soft kiss on his chest. "I find you delectable, too."

Jack was still blushing like a mad man but let out a breath in amusement. His arms tightened around her as he finally felt her drift off to sleep. He soon followed.

It was the best sleep he'd gotten in years.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

There you have it! My first ever smut piece. This was... _incredibly_ fun to write. But also incredibly difficult. It's easy to imagine your favorite characters all hot and heavy, banging each other like seasoned experts. But Jack and Ashi? They're both so innocent. They need time to explore! I hope it came across well.

Follow me on tumblr at orenashii if you'd like to hear more of my ramblings. Sadly, I have no further chapters written, so the next update won't happen so quickly. But fear not! This story is not going away.

Thank you for reading!


	5. And Try Again

_Author's Note._

4,740. That's how many words are in this chapter. It's insane how 'talkative' I become when writing dirty things.

Welcome back to Jack and The Reunion! Holy crap this took a long time to write! Many, many thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed! You all keep me going!

I will be brief. I know you're eager to see what happens next ;)

RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT. Enjoy!

* * *

Jack and The Reunion

* * *

Chapter 5:

And Try Again

* * *

Dawn arrived, the light of the sun seeping down the hillsides. Ashi could sense the shift of light beneath her eyelids as she stirred.

She was... warm. A comfortable weight encased her arms, a steady heartbeat whispered to her ears. She inhaled deeply, soaking in the scent of the man nestled next to her.

Her eyes opened wide. _The man nestled next to her._ The memories of what that man had done to her.

The warmth that she had so embraced suddenly began to lose its edge. Her eyes stung with the bright light of day. Her head throbbed ever so slightly, like a distant call, warning her of an incoming migraine. Her throat was parched, tongue dry, the chill of nausea settling in her stomach.

The Scotsman had warned her of this. Was this a hangover?

She shifted, burying her head down as she tried to escape the light, yearning for comfort. What had she done? She knew that was the wrong question. She fully understood what she had done. But... was it okay? The alcohol had definitely held the majority when it came to her decision making last night. Was he okay? Did she somehow take advantage of him?

Would he hate her for it?

No. No, of course not! That was ridiculous. The samurai was far too controlled, not to mention shy, to truly let go if he thought he was being taken advantage of. But he was also incredibly _nice._ What if he was just being nice? What if he had gone along with it without protest so as not to hurt her feelings?

She grimaced; it was one of the stupidest thoughts she'd ever had and she knew it. Her face flushed and she groaned, embarrassed with herself.

She felt a hand stroke her back. Her head lifted and looked into his eyes, half-lidded and blinking slowly.

"Ashi? Are you alright?" he asked, his voice deep with sleep. It was kind of sexy. _Stop it_ , she chastised herself.

She nodded, still blushing. "My head hurts," she blurted out, trying to keep her previous thoughts at bay.

He returned her nod, understanding. "We should get you some water."

"Okay."

A silence stretched between them. Jack blinked harder this time as he woke up, realizing that he was nearly naked, holding a fully naked woman in his arms. He turned his head as far as he could and spotted the messy pile of her discarded clothing. His face now matched hers in color.

Ashi swallowed hard as he craned his neck, fascinated with the shape of his Adam's apple. She wanted to run her tongue along his throat. Another pulse, sharper this time, pierced her head. She bit the inside of her lip. Now was not the time for such feelings.

"I should," he spoke slowly, "give you some privacy."

Before she could retort, he turned his body, unwrapping them both from the cover of his gi. He closed his eyes before he could look at her and sat up, cross-legged. He handed her her clothing one article at a time.

He winced as he came into contact with her clothes. Her belt. Her shirt. Her skirt. He thought of each article, and how they had been removed. He looked down as his fundoshi, slightly tented. He ground his teeth together. Now was not the time for such feelings.

Ashi dressed quietly, slightly ashamed that she ogled the muscles of his back and he reached, back and forth, between the clothes and her. She finally removed herself completely from his gi and held it up to her nose. She inhaled softly. It smelled like him. And the grass. She liked it.

Jack jumped slightly when he felt the gi on his shoulders. He turned and was relieved (he would never admit disappointment) that she was dressed. He sheathed his arms in the fabric, catching a whiff of its scent on the wind. It smelled like her. He liked it.

He stood up and turned to her. They smiled at one another. Ashi rubbed her eye in pain, another pulse of her headache. Jack asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just a little dizzy."

"Let's get you that water," he replied. He held out his arm to her, just as he had done before the party. She took it gratefully as they made their descent down the hill.

* * *

This was _not_ happening.

Breakfast had passed, jovially. At least, for most of the attendants. Though Ashi had felt worlds better after drinking plenty of water, nausea still crept in her stomach as the food was served. Flora and her sisters, on the other hand, were as bright and spry as ever, as if they had never even touched a drink.

An announcement was made. The hunting trip would commence within the hour.

Ashi's face fell. "I don't think I can do this," she said to Flora.

"Ah, I forgot you're a first timer with the booze. Probably should have warned you to take it easy." Flora laughed.

Ashi threw her hands up. "Well? Who schedules a two-day hunting trip after a party like that?"

"Do you know how much food we ate last night? We're running low on supplies!"

She sighed, begrudgingly agreeing.

She looked over at Jack who also did not seem too keen on the idea of an outing. Not to mention that they would be doing it separately. The women were to take the east side of the vast forest, hunting large game. The men's trip would be slightly longer, them having to trek to the nearby ocean, a half day trip alone, for fish and sea mammals.

Jack and Ashi barely had a moment to see each other before their respective departures.

"Come find me when you get back?" she offered.

He smiled, bowing slightly in agreement before he turned and left.

It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Two days. Of grass and salt water. The musk of the forest and the scent of the sea. Of sweat and warm blood and icy water. Of awkward sex conversations and awkward sex conversations. Respectively, of course.

Ashi flopped down on her bed, exhausted. A small smile touched her face. They had returned early, having outdone themselves with their bounty. She went straight for the baths, taking her time in caring for her skin. The delicious scent of the soaps still lingered. Her bed was comfortable, warm with the morning sun. Her thoughts drifted to Jack.

She must have fallen asleep for at least a few hours, as the sun was now peeking into her room, disturbing her slumber. She groaned. Her dreams had been full of him. Touching each other. She rolled around in her sheets, trying to catch a few extra minutes. With him. _Please don't stop._ She opened her eyes as her thoughts receded. No such luck.

She stretched her arms over her head. She frowned, disappointed that her dreams were interrupted. The spot between her legs was still wet. Immediately, she wondered if the men had returned. Specifically, if Jack had returned.

She opened her door and saw that the castle's pulse was thrumming. The men had returned, both the men and the women flittering about in preparation for the evening's meal. The sound of heavy boots on the stone, laughter, and cheers, could be heard echoing down the halls. She had only peeked her head out when she spotted him. Her heart stopped. He was walking towards her door. At least, she thought so. Had he seen her?

Instinct took over and she slammed her door, her back flat against it. Why? Why did she do that? He was coming to see her, right? Or maybe he wasn't. Just because he was walking down the hallway doesn't mean he was coming to see her. Maybe he was heading to his rooms. She didn't know when he had returned. He probably needed rest. Best not to disturb him.

She looked out of the peephole at her door. He was standing right in front of it. She couldn't read his expression.

Jack stood at Ashi's door and hesitated. He looked around to see if anyone else was watching. The hall was empty. He swallowed hard. She had told him to come find her when he returned. He hadn't right away. He had bathed, dozing off for a few moments in the warm, clean water.

He then ran into Flora, asking about Ashi's whereabouts. She winked at him, telling him that Ashi was in her room. But then her expression evened out, saying that she had been there for a few hours. Most likely sleeping. He raised a hand on her door to knock but thought better of it. She could still be sleeping. Best not to disturb her.

Ashi saw Jack's hand raise to knock on her door. She smiled with glee. But then his hand lowered and he turned and walked away. Wait. No!

She panicked.

* * *

"Jack?" she yelled out. He turned to her, already having made his way half way down the hall. His eyebrows raised in surprise. Ashi cleared her throat, thinking she sounded too desperate. Take two.

"I mean, Jack! So funny running into you!" She forced a laugh.

"I was just going to, uh," she trailed off, having not thought this far ahead. "I was just going to the kitchen! Yes. To see if they needed any help preparing. But they're fine. I mean, I'm sure they're fine. I wanted to make sure, you know, be a good guest and all, but I asked them earlier. They said they're fine."

Ashi wished the ground would swallow her up. What was _wrong_ with her?

"So! What are you up to? What are you... doing?"

"I was," he spoke, hesitation evident in his tone. "I was just about to retire to my rooms before dinner is served. It has been a long day."

"Oh, okay." She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. It did not work. "I'll just see you at dinner then?"

"No, no. I am happy we ran into one another. I would much rather spend my time with you." He smiled. Then flushed. Then cut in. "If that is okay with you, of course."

"Yeah!" she said. "Yeah, of course, that's okay."

A moment passed. Ashi crossed her arms in front of her and leaned against her doorway, waiting. Jack looked at her with barely hidden admiration. The light from the early evening sun cast upon her, giving her a halo-like glow.

They both began to speak at the same time. They laughed. Ashi insisted that he go first. She was about to do something bold. She was going to invite him into her room.

"I was just going to say, it looks like the sun will set soon. Would you like to watch it?"

She smiled at him and nodded. It wasn't exactly what she had in mind but it was a start. "I would love to."

He smiled back.

"I just need a moment..." She paused suddenly, her mind slowing to a crawl. "In my room."

Jack's eyebrow lifted as he watched her expression shift from an easy smile to apprehension. Ashi turned toward her room. She felt light-headed, dread and anticipation swirling in her thoughts. What if he rejected her? She supposed there was only one way to find out. She took a deep breath to steady herself and looked over her shoulder.

"Would you like to come inside?"

He did not respond. Her instinct was to dismiss the whole thing, shut the door and feign illness, and watch the stupid sunset from her own window, alone. But she held her tongue.

"Yes."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Ashi stepped aside, allowing him to pass. His eyes were closed, his expression unreadable. She quietly closed the door behind him. She let out a quick puff of air through her nostrils. She prayed for subtlety but Jack could hear a soft 'click' in his ears.

She had locked the door.

 _Oh god._

His eyes snapped open, looking at her in surprise. She brushed passed him, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I'll just be a minute," she mumbled, "I just have to put my shoes on."

Her boots were at the foot of her bed. She bent down at the waist to retrieve the first one. Jack watched in dumb silence as her skirt rose up, doing little to shield the backs of her upper thighs. He felt the first hints of arousal pool in his gut as he watched her pull her boot on. He bit the inside of his cheek. There was something unexpectedly sensual about watching her long legs get encased in leather.

She straightened up, her back toward him. A long moment of stillness passed between them.

"Jack?" she asked quietly, still not facing him.

"You don't really want to watch the sunset," she said, turning around slowly. "Do you?"

Jack swallowed hard. He was not sure how to respond. Everything depended on this moment, his answer. It was obvious, of course. She had invited him into her room. They were alone. _She had locked the door._

He noted how her fingers twisted around each other anxiously. She looked up at him through her bangs. He could see a slight blush spread on her cheeks.

She was just as nervous as he was. It was oddly comforting.

"No."

He removed his sword from the belt of his gi and propped it against the wall. He stepped forward slowly, closing the distance between them. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he finally faced her.

He brought his hand up to brush her bangs away from her forehead. His hand settled behind her ear.

"May I kiss you?"

She bit her lip reflexively, unable to hide her giddiness. She nodded her head quickly.

He dipped his head down as their lips met softly, eagerly. _Finally._

Memories of their previous night together flooded her. The way he'd made her feel. How badly she wanted to feel it again. Her head swam with lust. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deeper. Jack's arms snaked around her waist. He straightened his back so her feet lifted above the ground.

His mouth tasted clean. He must have just rinsed before their meeting. She mentally kicked herself, wishing she did the same. What if she tasted bad? The act of him tilting his head so he could delve his tongue deeper and moan at the contact meant he either didn't notice or didn't care.

Jack gasped as he felt her hands disappear at the opening of his gi. He put her back down and watched hungrily as she worked to remove her clothing.

"I _hate_ this thing," she griped as she tugged at her shirt. Jack laughed, doing whatever he could to help her. Finally removed, they met again frantically. She pulled the pin from his top knot and flicked it away, burying her hands in his long, dark hair. His hands glided against her back, the contact with his skin made her shiver. She pulled him by his gi, backward, toward her bed, sliding it off of his shoulders before pulling him down to hover over her.

He wasted no time in leaning over her, kissing her deeply, wanting to feel his skin on hers. He moved between her legs, rolling his hips forward. She lifted her own, wanting to wrap her legs around his waist but they could only open so wide. Her skirt was in the way.

He sat up and together, they pulled the skirt from her hips. His hands smoothed up her body as he crawled up to her once more.

Jack shivered as he felt her legs wrap around his waist. She had yet to take off her boots. The touch of leather against his skin felt as good as forbidden sin. Her hands traveled down his chest, over his nipples, her nails grazed the muscles of his abdomen. She could feel the solid length of him against her thigh. She reached down and cupped him gently. He hissed sharply as his hips jerked forward.

They ground against each other, increasingly desperate. He had never been so hard in his life. She tore her head away with a gasp. He took the opportunity to press his wet mouth into her neck.

"Jack," she moaned. "Please."

One of his hands made his way down her naked thigh until he felt the leather of her boot. He sat up again, pulling them off slowly. He kissed her ankle and looked down at her.

Flushed skin. Tussled hair. Swollen lips. She was beautiful.

She reached up to him. "I want you, Jack." He smiled. It was sly, devilish. It turned her on even more.

He kissed above her navel, sliding his tongue up until he reached her chest. He suckled at her nipples greedily. Her moans became louder, more guttural, as her pleasure heightened.

His fingers slipped against her, with a deep moan of his own, as touched her, hot and needing.

He was amazed. She was already _so wet._

He felt dizzy. It was all happening so fast yet not fast enough. He was going to make love to her. But there was an important matter to take care of. If there was one piece of advice he took away from his disastrous meeting with the Scotsman it was this: her first time is going to hurt. The best way to ease that is to _make her come first._

His fingers slicked against her, rubbing her in circles over that spot she liked so much. He knew what he wanted to do, but how long would it take? Was his hand enough? Maybe he should use his mouth again.

Ashi suddenly cried out, gripping him harder as she shuddered beneath him.

 _Oh. Nevermind._

Ashi was confused as to why her release happened so quickly but she wasn't complaining. She had just been so _excited_. She had fantasized about him all morning, all afternoon, during breakfast, during planning, during the gathering, in her room, _while he was pleasuring her_. She just... burst.

She laughed a little as she came down from her high, not as intense as the previous night but still immensely satisfying. He was watching intently, evidently enjoying the view. She licked her lips sensuously, opening her legs and reached between his to tug at his fundoshi.

He pushed the fabric away from him without a second thought and kicked it to the side. He sat before her now, his erection stood long and proud. He remembered himself then, and the situation, and flushed as she sat up on her forearms to stare.

"Wow," she whispered. Jack was sure he couldn't blush harder. Ashi looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry!" she said with a slight laugh, her post-orgasm haze still made her feel giddy. "I'm just excited."

He looked into her eyes cautiously. Her smile faltered.

"What's the matter?"

"I have never," he started, "done this before."

Her smile returned. "Neither have I."

He nodded. "I have heard that the... first time... can be quite painful for a woman."

"Do I look worried?"

"I just want you to feel comfortable."

She kissed him sweetly, lingering. He was so thoughtful. She let her hand slowly slide up the length of him. He moaned into her mouth.

"Does that feel good?" she breathed with nervous excitement. His hips bucked against her hand.

"Yes." He pulled her to him with a hand on the back of her head as their kissing deepened. She continued stroking him softly, unsure of what to do but eager to learn.

She tightened her grip on him, feeling emboldened by the noises he was making. She pumped up and down, matching the rhythm of his hips. His breath was heavy on her lips.

"Ashi," he panted desperately. He put a hand over hers to stop her.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "Is something wrong?"

Jack laughed a little. "No, no. It's just... I am also... excited."

Ashi returned his laugh in understanding. Their mouths met again in a loving kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack shifted their positions so that she was once again lying on her back. He settled himself between her legs, kissing her with increasing intensity. He felt a thrill as he ground his hips against hers, feeling how wet she was on his bare skin.

He propped himself up and looked down at her. "Are you sure?" he whispered. She nodded, smiling. She leaned up to place a long kiss on his lips.

He looked down between them as he slowly guided himself inside her. A broken sigh escaped him as her warmth surrounded him. She was so wet, so tight, so tight, _so tight_. Oh god. _Oh god, he was going to come._

He screwed his eyes shut, willing away the feeling. It was too soon! He recited a mantra in his head, trying to calm himself down. He heard a groan beneath him. He reopened his eyes and passed an uneasy look to his partner.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyebrows were knitted together in pain. "I'm fine," she replied. "It's just a little uncomfortable."

He leaned down to kiss her on her jaw, hoping it offered any comfort.

"Just... go slow?" He nodded in response.

He pulled and pushed in a gentle rhythm. Relief washed over him when he finally heard Ashi's breath catch in pleasure. "Keep going," she urged. It had felt so strange at first, a hard length moving in her body but the look in his eyes, of concern, of tenderness, of... love. She started to relax. She sighed as the movements started to feel more natural.

Their mouths met once more, tongues reacquainted, as Jack steadily increased the force of his hips. He moved his hand down from her hair to her hip, pinning her down lightly as he pumped in and out, deeper and deeper. He thought he was going to explode. He had never felt anything so good. Ashi broke their kiss to bring her head up in a gasp. Their moans increased in volume, mingling together, adding to the sweltering heat of the room.

He was panting heavily into her neck now, absorbing her scent, tasting the salt of her skin. It was all too much. "Ashi," he groaned. "I'm so close."

"Yes," she breathed. It was time for him to have an orgasm of his own.

Light flashed behind Jack's eyes as he came, his thrusts becoming erratic inside of her. He cried out her name, his body tensing and releasing, as the sensation coursed through him, more intense than he'd ever known. His hand fisted in her sheets, the other gripped her thigh as he surrendered to the feeling.

He rolled his hips weakly as the pulsing in his body calmed. He could feel nothing else, just warmth, his senses utterly overwhelmed with her presence.

He collapsed against her with a shuddering breath, unable to hold himself up on shaking arms. He continued panting into her skin as she ran her hands everywhere she could: his back, his shoulders, his hair. She kissed his forehead as he recovered.

He slowly lifted himself up, his weight must be crushing to her, kissing her softly before rolling to his side. They stared at each other, just as they had done their previous night. She reached out, her lips finding him again and they moved against each other, drinking each other in.

He broke them apart with a gentle hand against her cheek. "How do you feel? Was it..?"

"It was... different," she replied. She grinned. "It was good."

She scooted closer, brought her head up to whisper in his ear. "I liked watching you come."

He groaned in disbelief, at her words, and at the quick spike of arousal in his gut.

"Where did you learn that term?"

She shrugged, looking away with an innocent expression. He hummed in understanding. One does not spend an entire two days with a group of proud, emboldened women without picking up a thing or two.

"You want to do it again?"

He laughed. "I think I will need some time to recover."

She rolled on her back, stretching her arms above her head with a moan. She turned her head back towards him, still grinning. "How about a bath?" His eyes widened.

" _Together?_ "

Ashi faced him, hands on each side of his head, and looked him straight in the eye.

"We _literally_ just had sex."

"I know that! It's just," he stammered, his words broken by his shyness. "It's just so private." He stopped himself. He could not argue with her logic.

"Better yet!" she exclaimed, ignoring his rambling. "Let's so swimming in the lake. The water is so clear. And we can still watch the sunset!" He still did not look convinced.

"What if someone sees us?"

"I'll just tell them to screw off."

He let out a breath, disliking her choice of words. He opened his eyes, she was directly in his face now, her hands fisted together in front of her. "Please?" she asked sweetly. He sighed again, giving in.

She made a small sound in excitement, kissing him quickly, as she rolled out of bed and gathered her things.

* * *

Flora sighed heavily as she made her way up the stairs, relieved the day was nearly over. Her muscles were still quite sore from the trip. She continued her pace, heading towards her room to prepare for supper. Her gaze reached out of the oriel at the curve of the wall, smiling sightly as she took in the beauty of the setting sun.

A figure caught her eye. Two figures. Each standing on the shore of the vast lake their castle sat upon. She squinted her eyes. It was Ashi and Jack! Watching the sunset before supper? It was so adorable.

She could see Ashi remove a large, red cloth from her shoulders. Wait a second. Was she _naked?_ She blushed despite herself. She was not modest by any means but this was her friend! She felt fortunate to be so far away so as not to make out too many details.

Ashi waded into the water and swam out a short distance. She turned to the samurai. Flora couldn't hear her, but she imagined that she was calling out to him.

 _No way._

Flora's jaw dropped in shock when she saw the samurai remove his gi, also completely nude, and walked to join her. She turned away from the scene. Her features broke into an indecently huge smile.

 _No way!_

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind her.

"Isla!"

Flora grabbed her confused sister's hand and dragged her to opening. "Look at that! I think our girl's gone and done it."

Isla's eyes widened as she watched the scene below. She gasped. "I don't believe it!" She turned and called down the steps. "Maeve! Alana!" More names were called. More women gathered around the oriel.

They all watched keenly as the pair waded around each other with no clear intention. But then Jack stopped, seemingly standing, chest deep in water. Ashi swam towards him slowly, wrapping her hands around his neck as she reached him. The women all held their breath. Except for Bradana, who inhaled deeply, and let out the loudest whoop she could muster.

* * *

Jack turned his head toward the castle as he heard a cheer ring out into the air. Ashi stopped him, turning his head back to her by his chin and smiled seductively.

"Let them," she whispered, her lips meeting his. He relaxed almost instantly to return her embrace.

A loud chorus of hoots and hollers now echoed around them. A grin threatened to split Jack's face as he slid his tongue against hers with a sensual touch.

He felt the weight of her arm leave his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to look without breaking their kiss. Her arm was outstretched towards the castle, making a _very_ obscene gesture with her hand. He sighed, calmly raising his own hand to cover hers, and brought it back down to his shoulder.

She laughed into his mouth, their kissing never ceasing as the sun lowered, the day drifting away into the night.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

THE END. For now?

You might be thinking: Ren, did you seriously write this whole story just so you can make Jack and Ashi do the dirty? The short answer is: yes. Yes, I did. The slightly longer answer is: Sort of? This may have other chapters but I'm happy with where this is now.

Right now, I want to focus on my other story: _I Exist_. It's going to be epic, I just know it.

Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Epiphany

_Author's Note_

I lied! Sort of. I'm back with another chapter of Jack and The Reunion!

So sweet, it'll rot your teeth!

* * *

Jack and The Reunion

* * *

Chapter 6:

Epiphany

Synonyms: _realization, surprise_

* * *

They had been at the Scotsman's castle for a little over a week now, awaiting an even larger reunion. Creatures from all over the world, allies that Jack had picked up along his journey, were gathering here to plan and execute a full-scale assault on Aku. And even though the threat was looming, the ominous day drawing ever closer, Jack couldn't have felt more relaxed.

The castle, as loud and unruly and rowdy as it was, proved the closest both Jack and Ashi had ever come to experiencing peace. They were safe and sheltered, warm and well-fed. They became closer to the band of Scots, developing friendships. Their muscles, so used to being tensed in stress, relaxed as they laughed deep into each night.

Not to mention, the relationship between the samurai and the assassin had deepened. They had become closer than ever before, even more inseparable than when the two first showed up. To outsiders, they could see an ease, a comfort between the two. Young love, no doubt. In private, they were intimate, and not just physically. Jack whispered stories of his past. Ashi began to open up about her own.

The Scotsman, all of his teasing aside, was so happy for them he could have punched something. He _did_ punch something. Jack. He punched Jack.

* * *

Flora dropped a large stack of books down onto the table with a resounding _thud_. Ashi had to crane her neck to the side to see her friend behind them.

"This is... light reading?"

"Aye, lass. You'll find everything you've ever wanted to learn in here! History, religion, customs, even Celtic Magic! But don't worry yourself, I'll make sure to take you through the good parts."

Jack watched the two of them from halfway across the room, smiling and laughing at each other, as Flora taught Ashi how to read in the ancient language of her people.

"Our girls have gotten mighty close the past few days, eh?" The Scotsman said, putting his mug down before him.

"Yes. It is good to see her make friends. She looks happy."

"I noticed _you two_ becoming a might close as well."

"Yes," he replied, not really paying attention. He continued admiring her.

The Scotsman rolled his eyes, this becoming an all too frequent occurrence.

"Jackie, you gotta stop staring at her like that. Some might mistake you for a predator."

He hummed and nodded his head.

"I love her."

A long silence stretched between them as his words settled.

"Wha?" The Scotsman was aghast.

Jack's eyes widened at his admission. He felt embarrassed but also, somewhat relieved? It surprised him how easy it was to say the words aloud.

The Scotsman, on the other hand, felt a rush of excitement. "A week ago, you'd barely budge on the word 'companion' and now you say you're in love?"

He nodded again, slowly, almost reluctantly. "Yes, I suppose. I think I have been for quite some time. But we've just been so _busy_. There is always some imminent threat. Always a fight. I have not had time to... process all of this."

Jack turned to the Scotsman, a confused look on his face. "This has never happened before."

The Scotsman sniffed and threw his arms about his friend, loudly sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you laddie."

Jack squirmed beneath the Scotsman's grasp, reaching up to awkwardly pat his shoulder. Ashi saw the two and raised an eyebrow in question. Jack held his hands up and shrugged, preferring to play the fool.

The Scotsman sniffed again, wiping spectral shadows of tears from his cheeks.

"So then, when'll you be tying the knot?"

Jack's head tilted, having heard the phrase before, yet unfamiliar with its meaning. The Scotsman spoke slowly. "Tying the knot. Getting hitched?"

Still, no response.

The Scotsman smacked his friend on the shoulder. "Ain't you ever been to a wedding before?"

"A wedding?" Jack's eyes widened, cheeks tinted red. Then he frowned. "Wait. A week ago, _you_ told _me_ that I needed to address my feelings with her. Which I have not yet done. And now you are telling me to _marry her_?"

"That's the natural order of things, isn't it?" The Scotsman barked, his accent growing thicker in his excitement. "You meet a gal, you fall in love, you marry her, and you fill your castle with little ones. It's a dream come true!" Then he paused.

"Wait! You haven't told her yet? What in blazes are you waiting for?"

"I... nearly told her. When we were in the ship. We almost lost our lives." He quieted, remembering the feeling. "But it did not seem appropriate."

"What! That's _exactly_ the time to," the Scotsman trailed off with an aggravated grunt. "Well, what's your excuse now?"

Jack shrugged, looking increasingly nervous. "I have just not found the right time to..."

The Scotsman interrupted, sputtering. "Haven't found the right...! Have you lost your brain again? The two of you have been shacking up all week! When was the last time either of you slept alone?"

The samurai flushed, suddenly not wanting to talk anymore.

"I have half a mind to bring her over here right now; tell her myself, if I have to."

"No!" Jack called out hastily. He sunk into his seat and folded his arms, avoiding his friend's eyes. "I'm," he muttered, "scared."

The pair lapsed into silence.

"What if something happens? This battle with Aku, I feel it is our final. But... what if I fail? What if she gets hurt? What if I..." Jack quieted, not willing to say the words.

"So," the Scotsman deadpanned, "you want to risk getting killed without telling your woman how you really feel about her? What a way to go, eh?" He said it more as a statement than a question. Jack opened his mouth to retort but shut it almost immediately. He looked like he was having an epiphany.

The Scot sighed. "Dunderhead." He lifted a heavy hand to the samurai's back. "Not that you have to worry about that, of course. We're gonna string up Aku like a skinned cat." Jack winced at the image.

"Just ask her to marry you. I don't think you'll be disappointed with her answer."

"But," he replied, his eyes finding her across the room. "Wouldn't that be... rash? We have not been in the same company for very long."

"Ha! Are you kidding?" he laughed, lightening the mood. "I asked my wife to marry me the night we met!"

"You did?" Jack was surprised. Well, not that surprised. His friend was nothing if not to the point.

"Aye. I remember it like it was yesterday. A beauty I had never known the likes of before. And a tongue sharp as a whip. I was hopeless."

"And... she agreed? So soon?"

"Hell no! She called me a scrawny pantywaist who could benefit from a few push ups before ever speaking to her again! But I couldn't get her sweet, blue eyes out of my thoughts. I pursued her for _two years_ before she finally gave me the time of day."

"Two years?" Jack looked over at Ashi hesitantly. She happened to look back. The look they gave each other could be mistaken for nothing else than raw infatuation.

"Though by the look of it," the Scotsman spoke up. "I doubt you'll be waiting more than _two minutes_ to get her to agree to it."

Jack continued looking at Ashi for a few more moments before turning away.

"You are right. She should know the truth of my feelings for her. I will tell her tonight."

The Scotsman winked. "Atta boy."

Jack looked into his friend's eyes fondly. "Thank you. For your hospitality and your advice. I am honored to have such a friend. How can I ever repay you?"

"Someone once told me that friends carry no debts."

Jack smiled. "Yes."

* * *

"I'm _so full_."

Jack sighed in amusement. It must have been the fifth time she had said it on their brief walk.

The sky had darkened, dusk having nearly taken away the last glimmers of the sun. Chunky clouds filled the sky, thick like oil paint on a dry canvas. The last rays of the sun danced across the surface of the lake, glittering in its recession.

The two sat on a bed of grass before the lake to watch the magnificent scene of nature. Ashi laid her head on Jack's shoulder and sighed in contentment. Jack leaned into her touch, resting his cheek on her hair.

The two sat in comfortable silence, listening to the subtle shifts in sound as the day drifted into night. The buzzing of bees was silencing, the chirps of crickets burgeoning. Jack smiled to himself. The atmosphere was perfect.

"Ashi?" She hummed in response, not lifting her head.

"There is something I want to tell you."

"What's that?" her voice had taken on a near sleepy quality.

He took a deep breath in to steady himself. He knew what he wanted to say. He had mulled over the words for hours after his conversation with the Scotsman. He was ready. He opened his mouth to speak but became distracted by a low, droning noise.

A lone bee, rare to see this time of night, buzzed between them. Ashi waved her hand in front of her to shoo it away. Jack watched as the insect lingered, landing on her shoulder. She jumped slightly.

"Be still," he whispered, swatting it away gently and watched it fly away from them. Jack laughed to himself.

"Hopefully the insect will let us _bee_." Ashi groaned. He laughed again. Quite loudly.

"Get it? Let us _bee_ , because," he trailed off, snickering to himself like an idiot.

"Oh, no, I get it," she said with an eye roll and a lopsided grin.

"You are such a dork," she laughed, echoing words from their host's daughters. "Sometimes I can't believe I've fallen for you."

His laughter died out almost immediately. His thoughts slowed to a crawl. _Did she just?_ Ashi's eyes widened larger than the pool of the lake. Everything seemed to stand still.

"I mean, what am I saying? That was one of the best jokes I've ever heard! You've really got a talent for humor. You know what? I just remembered." She removed himself from his shoulder and started to stand.

"I left something in my room. It's pretty important. I'll just run and grab it, I'll see you later then? Alright." She finished her rambling as fast as she could. Her mind screamed at her. _Get out of here!_

"Wait!" His hand reached out and grabbed hers before she could move away any further. This was not how he imagined this scene unfolding. He knew what he wanted to say to her. But to actually _hear it from her first_. It shocked him.

"No one has ever... I mean, not since I was a child," he whispered. She removed her hands from his, frightened. Jack stood up and faced her. His eyes bore into her. It was relentless. Suffocating. She didn't know what to do.

"Ashi. Do you really?" His voice was quiet, hopeful. Ashi looked at him, her eyebrows knitted together in anxiety. She opened and closed her mouth, the words never coming out. She felt dizzy. She had never felt anything like this before.

"Please. Say it."

Her mouth was dry. She tried swallowing to ease her discomfort.

 _"Please."_

Her voice cracked. "I love you."

"Marry me."

"What?" she gasped, not certain if she'd heard correctly.

"Marry me," he said again, more firmly. He grabbed her hand again, his heart was racing. "I am so sorry. I know this is sudden but you must understand." He found the words came easier to him than he anticipated.

"You mean so much more to me than you know. I owe you everything," he trailed off, placing his other hand on her cheek. Ashi's eyes filled. He felt his own eyes prick with tears as he echoed her words from so long ago. "The hope you gave me saved my life."

Tears slipped from her eyes.

"For everything you are, for who I am when I am with you, I love you."

"Jack," she whispered. She couldn't think of anything else to say. So she acted.

Their lips met hurriedly. Jack thought his chest was going to burst. He was holding her in his arms. The woman he loved. The clever, curious, and stunningly stubborn woman. _He loved her._ And she loved him, too.

The pair split apart and Jack's thumb began wiping the tears from her eyes. Ashi's eyes remained screwed shut, her breathing shuddering as she began to cry harder. She buried her face in the chest of his gi and wept until her shoulders shook. Jack wiped the tears from his own eyes before embracing her.

Emotions she had never been allowed to feel were suddenly unlocked. Tears she had been forbidden to shed now streamed freely. He held her tightly as her knees gave out, sinking them both to the ground. Every struggle, every hardship had led them to this point. The sensation was breathtaking.

She cried for Jack, who's past had been so tiring, so lonely. She cried for her sisters, such brief lives of sorrow, who had no future and would never experience anything like this. And finally, she cried for herself. For how cold the world once felt. She never knew the concept of love. She didn't think she was capable of feeling it.

But now she was here, in the present, being held by her bright and shy and fearless warrior. He wasn't the only one who felt that he owed her his life. She had been given a second chance at it, thanks to him.

Jack looked down at her with worry. He shifted their positions so that she was seated in his lap and softly stroked her hair. His mind receded, thinking back to his darkest moment when he was ready to end his own life in disgrace. She had saved him.

"I love you."

He thought of when he'd been incapacitated in the effort to find his sword and how he had been attacked. She had saved him.

"I love you."

He thought of being trapped in that ship, yelling out for cover as he worked to figure out the only weapon that could help them. She had saved him. The swelling in his heart continued to grow.

"I love you," he whispered, again and again and again.

Ashi's cries had finally calmed, giving way to something that almost sounded like laughter. She brought her head up, but not enough to look him in the eye, and wiped the moisture from her face. Jack assisted her, tilting her chin up and caressed her under eye with the pads of his fingers. His hand trailed down to settle on her cheek. Ashi grabbed his hand, leaning into it but averted her gaze, embarrassed with her outburst.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffed, a genuine, watery laugh escaped her now. "That's probably not the right response to something like that, is it?"

"Do not apologize," he said, kissing her forehead. "As long as you do not take back what you said."

"No!" she laughed again. "Of course not. I just felt so... overwhelmed. I've never cried like that in my life." She looked him in the eye now. "No one has ever said that to me before."

"Never?" He looked down at her. "Not even as a child?"

She shook her head. His lips curved down in a deep frown. Despite their newfound closeness in the recent days, she still refrained from speaking in depth about her childhood. He knew that it was not a happy one. But he was not expecting this. He bitterly admitted that it made sense. She was raised with such hatred in her heart. What kind of mother treated her children in such a way? A spark of anger ignited in his gut.

He looked into her eyes and she could feel the conviction radiating from his gaze.

"If I have to tell you every moment until my last breath, I will."

She sniffed. Then she smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Their lips locked again, sweetly, hungrily. Jack could taste the salt of her tears on her mouth. It only made him want to embrace her tighter, to shield her from any pain. Ashi moaned softly as the warmth from his kiss spread throughout her body, like the draping of a blanket.

The wind, however, was indifferent to the lovers' embrace and cut through them, shocking them both out of their shared trance. A shiver ran down Ashi's spine. When had it gotten so cold? Jack looked up. Though the skies were dark he could see the ashen tint of the clouds.

"We should go inside. I believe it will rain." Ashi nodded and stood, holding her hand out to assist him up. They stood beside each other now, fingers laced. A smile passed between them before it was interrupted by another chilly breeze.

The two made their way back to the castle, breaking into a jog as the wind picked up. Jack stopped short of opening the door, a very important detail dawning on him.

"Ashi?"

"Yes?"

He cleared his throat, cursing the newfound nervousness that coursed through him.

"You never answered my, um," he stuttered, "proposal."

"Oh." A slow smile, one that stretched from her lips to the light of her eyes, broke out her features. "Isn't a proposal more of a question? Yours was a demand."

Jack blushed furiously but smiled despite himself. Such a clever woman. He looked down between them, hands still entwined. He raised her hand to his chest and looked into her eyes. They glittered in anticipation. He whispered her name into the wind.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

A crack of thunder startled them both. They both jumped at the noise, Ashi coming into contact with Jack's chest. They laughed. She looked up at him and beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their lips met just as the sky opened up and poured rain from the heavens.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

I just gave myself diabetes.

Background: I got a few comments here and there about our favorite little lovebirds and when they're going to say the magic phrase to one another. And I agree! They should tell each other how they feel. But I felt it didn't fit in the story I had already written. I've seen so many works of fiction that use the phrase as a deliberate catalyst, either for something romantic or tragic.

Like this: "I love you. Whew! Now that that's out of the way, let's have sex!"

Or this: "I love you." _*dies dramatically*_

I didn't want my story to follow that pattern. Not that there is anything wrong with this pattern. I just didn't want it for my story. I also didn't want the post-sex-afterglow "I love you" because I didn't think that fit either. Again, nothing wrong with it! It just didn't feel right.

But then I got to thinking, how would these crazy kids go about telling each other? Then the ideas flowed and my head nearly exploded. I wrote out a whole outline of where this story could go. If it does indeed go in this direction, I may update the description to read "An Alternative Ending to Samurai Jack". Cause that's definitely where this is heading.

Thank you for reading! Both the story, and this long ass author's note. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Should this story continue with my crazy ideas? Am I totally in over my head? Most likely!


End file.
